One Piece: Of Gluttons and Fighters
by PinkyDash
Summary: "I have to get stronger. To protect them." Luffy finds out he can't protect his friends like he is now, and plans on making some drastic changes. Stronger Strawhats. Harem X Luffy X Meat ( A very One- sided Harem). Warning: OC! I'm very bad with summay's. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

**My grammar is horrible, I humbly apologize.**

**Please enjoy this fanfiction to his fullest.**

**Disclaimer: ****I obviously do not own one piece. **

**Don't have anything sassy to say.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Coby, Luffy and Riccarda.<strong>_

[east blue]

"what? You're saying that barrel got washed up on shore Coby?"

A wimpy looking kid with pink hair and glasses, the cabin boy of the "Alvida Pirates" tried to get a heavy looking barrel inside the ship while three of the "Alvida" pirates stopped him. A pirate in stripes, A pirate with curled side burns and a pirate with red hair.

"Ye.. Yes. There seems to be something inside it. What should we do with it…" the wimpy kid stuttered.

The pirate with red hair concluded there would be wine in the barrel and stated that the three pirates should drink it together. Coby did not agree.

"Wha.. What if the captain finds out? We'll be.." The three Pirates gave him an angry glare.

"She won't find out! We're the ones cleaning the wine cellar, so only us and stupid Coby will know about this." the pirate in stripes mentioned " You know what to do, Right?! Coby…" The pirate with curled sideburns held his fist threatening at Coby's face.

"Of.. Of course! I… I haven't seen anything! Eh hehehehe..!" Coby stuttered as he tried to protect his face with his hand. He didn't feel like getting beat up again.

***Bam***

Suddenly the top of the barrel broke open and Pieces of wood were shuttered everywhere. The pirates tried to get away but the red headed Pirates was knocked down by a fist that came out of the barrel. Suddenly the top of the barrel broke open and Pieces of wood were shuttered everywhere. The pirates tried to get away but the red headed Pirates was knocked down by a fist coming out of the just mentioned barrel.

The fist came from the yawn of a young man with a red vest, blue shorts, raven hair, a scar under his right eye and a straw hat.

"AHHHHH!" The young man stretched his arms and yawned "WHAT A NICE NAP THAT WAS!"

"I really thought I was going to die there ghahahaha"

Coby just watched him in awe, to shocked and afraid to say anything.

The fist came from the yawn of a young man with a red vest, blue shorts, raven hair, a scar under his right eye and a straw hat.

"AHHHHH!" The young man yawned "WHAT A NICE NAP THAT WAS!"

"I really thought I was going to die there ghahahaha"

Coby just watched him in awe, to shocked and afraid to say raven heard boy turned his head to Coby and the tree pirates to open his mouth and close it again after a few seconds. He rubbed his eye, yawned again and then picked his nose.

"Huh? Who are you?" he asked staring at Coby and the pirates for a second. Subsequently looking at the red headed pirate who lied cold on the ground, knocked down by the straw hatted boy

"You're friend really shouldn't sleep there." The boy stated pointing at the out cold pirate.

"IT IS YOU'RE FAULT THAT HE IS LYING THERE!" the two still awake pirates screamed as they lifted their unconscious friend on and carried him away to get to their captain. Not very Shure how to explain what just had happened.

* * *

><p>Coby took the barrel and the boy outside.<p>

"Um.. Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Could you please tell me what you did in that barrel?" Coby asked.

"Shishishishi. I'm fine, just a little surprised that's all. I'm Luffy. What is this place?"

Coby sighed, he was surprised? You just came jumping out of a barrel! And why do you avoid my questions?

"This is the breeding ground of the pirate "iron bludgeon Alvida" I'm a caretaker on this ship. My name is Coby."

Luffy looked around and said "I see. Actually that's not important"

Coby wondered why he even asked in the first place. "Oh…"

Luffy slammed his fist against his hand. "Do you have a small boat? Mine got lost in a whirlpool."

"You… You want a small boat? We have one on the- YOU SURVIVED A WHIRLPOOL?"

"Hehe, I really thought I was going to die there." Luffy grinned, as if the thing he had just stated wasn't that much of a deal.

what kind of monster was he to survive a freaking whirlpool?

"But you have a ship right? What should I do for you to give it to me?" Luffy asked with extreme puppy dog eyes, which clearly did not work in the way Luffy was betting on, because Coby seemed not affected at all. It could be because the pout on Luffy's lips looked quite ridiculous.

"Well yes.. The captain of this ship has one.. But I don't think she'll give it to you.."

"Let's ask her." Luffy grinnend.

"W.. We can't! She is an absolute monster! Once you enter her ship she'll never let you leave." Coby said as a shiver went down his spine whilst thinking about Alvida.

Luffy thought for a moment "We can.." he struck his fist against his hand. "We can just take it!"

Coby sighed, He had just said what an monster she was, was it really that hard to listen? Coby didn't understood why he even took the trouble to explain things to Luffy.

"If I could do that, I would've already done it years ago…" Coby said "Alvida is just too strong."

"Maybe you're just weak." Luffy said straight forward.

"Ah."

Luffy was a very honest person.

"Coby, I have an dream.. I have to get out of here, so I need a ship. Don't you have a dream Coby? You don't seem like the kind of guy to hang out on a pirate ship."

"I.. I want to be a marine!" Coby stutterd quickly, wondering why he confessed this sort of things to almost complete strangers.

Luffy Laughed "Hahahaha why are you on a Pirate ship then? Are you undercover or something? Shishihih"

Coby's face ran red and started to explain. "One day I decided to go on a fishing trip, but I went on the wrong boat and got on this pirate ship. They wouldn't let me go , I've worked here as a cabin boy ever since."

Luffy grinned "That is pretty stupid... I don't really like you."

Fine.. He was getting laughed at again. Even this stranger thought of him as an idiot. Luffy looked at the started to get depressed Coby. "But everybody can get stronger right? If you just stay here all the time you're dream of becoming a great marine will just vanish. If you have a dream you should go for it. Don't sit back and relax."

This made Coby wonder why Luffy sailed so he asked about it, Coby knew his dream must have been big to but he had never met anyone with such an impossible dream. And never had he met someone who could state it so simply and with so much confidence that Coby immediately believed he would do it.

Luffy had just stated with a big grin that he would become the pirate king.

Didn't he now how dangerous it was? Didn't he know in what era they lived in right now? But Luffy's eyes told him that he knew, that he was ready to take on all these so said dangers and go on a great adventure.

He admired Luffy because of his dreams, he believed Luffy would make it.

But the dangers of the grand line, they were just too harsh for someone as young as Luffy. Wasn't it impossible to become the pirate king in the pirate era? He wished to believe in Luffy and he did, but he felt concerned, so he yelled out things he regretted immediately.

"WHA?! WHAT?! "PIRATE KING" WAS THE TITLE OF SOMEONE WHO HAS OBTAINED EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE "WORLD'S GREATEST TREASURE" THE "ONE PIECE" !?"

"You wanna die or something?! All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Well, so am I." Luffy said, with an serious facial expression and an a tone of determination in his voice.

But Coby wasn't done yet. "….Im… Impossible! Absolutely impossible! utterly utterly impossible! To become the pirate king in the pirate era there's no chance! Utterly impossible!"

Whereupon Luffy hit Coby, not hart of course, he would never hurt an friend. "You shouldn't crush people's dreams like that. I'm not afraid of dying."

_not afraid of dying._

Coby was absolutely startled, so this kind of people do exist. People who go as far for their dreams as dying. He admired Luffy's great resolution, he wish he could be like that, just going for your dream, no matter what the consequences may be.

Luffy took his straw hat of and looked at it "Because it's my dream. And that's why I won't mind dying for it."

Coby smiled softly, if Luffy could do it, why couldn't he?

"You know what!" Coby squeezed his fists together. "I'll become a marine, and then I'll arrest Alvida!"

"Shishishishi. Way to go Coby!" Luffy laughed "Well, shall we take that boat then?"

"Okay! I'll help you follow me."

* * *

><p>"..Ahhaha.. good. This is good.. There is nobody on the deck, I think they went on the island to look for you Luffy." Said Coby relieved while whipping his sweat of his face. They would be dead if discovered by Alvida.<p>

This was Coby's lucky day, Alvida was nowhere to be seen and the crew seemed to be gone to, and he was about to go away from his horrible life as caretaker on this ship together with this nice but tactless stranger. He realized that it wasn't his lucky day when they arrived at the boat. When Luffy pulled up the sheet which protected the life-boat from rain they found a young woman with long brown hair peacefully sleeping in the boat. A girl. Sleeping. In. The. Boat.

Great! Great this was perfect. Just on the day there was need for the boat there had to be a girl sleeping in it. Actually was she really sleeping? Wasn't she just dead, how long had she been lying there?

"WHY IS A GIRL SLEEPING IN THE BOAT?!" Coby yelled out in a loud tone.

"I sleep when I'm tired."

"Yeah, most people do that Luffy-san."

Luffy poked her a few times in the cheek and as she didn't woke up he slapped her.

Oh god.

"LUFFY-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Coby couldn't believe Luffy's behavior, as it is a young lady we are talking about.

"I'm trying to wake her up." Luffy said.

""YEAH SHE WILL WAKE UP NOW!"

"She'll probably wake up of your screaming so go on."

"MY SCREAM- oh sorry."

And so the girl woke up she yawned, sat up and started at them with an emotionless expression, her lips in a straight line. Coby looked at her more closely, She looked like she was in her begin twenty's and her long brown hair was slightly curled, tresses hair hung in her face and her hair made Coby reminiscent of a bird litter, because it seemed like there wasn't taken any good care of. her snake like green eyes wore a dreamy almost bored look, and her sun tannend skin was full of scars and burn marks, the most prominent scar was a burn mark, which came from her right cheek and circled around her neck, disappearing under her black worn shirt. A leather belt was attached to her cut of bleached shorts, the belt carried an sword sheet with the initials G. Y. on it.

"Damnit! Who woke me up? I was dreaming about a paradise of good food and pretty guys. You totally ruined it." She yelled while her expression changed from no emotion to fire in her green eyes.

"I.. I'm so sorry.. He didn't meant to slap you." Coby went to his knees and apologized.

She looked as if she immediately regretted what she had said.

"Please excuse me my rude behavior just now, I'm not really a morning person." She said and Cody dead panned since it was noon already. "You are already forgiven, It is time to wake up anyways. So you guys got any food on this ship? I haven't eaten in like three days or something, I'm absolutely starving."

Luffy's eyes grew big and he got an compassionate expression on his face.

"Three days? You missed fifteen meals?" He shouted.

"HOW DID YOU CALCULATE IT THAT QUICKLEY?" Coby yelled "And why do you count five meals per day!"

Riccarda chuckled "Certainly man by my tastes."

"Why were you even sleeping here in the first place?" Luffy asked.

The girl gave him an blunt smile and answered "I felt tired."

Luffy looked at Coby and wiggled his eyebrows as if he were trying to say something like: 'I said so'

Coby couldn't help but to laugh at Luffy's weird expression and the girl tried her best to suppress an giggle. He looked ridicules like that. And no one could say his face wasn't hilarious, because it was. The wrinkles on his forehead looked unnaturally deep and his self-conscious smile looked awfully misplaced on his face, you could see a In his an unusual sheen in his baggy dark eyes.

Luffy grinnend when he saw the almost erupting in laughter Coby and Riccarda, doing their best to hold it back.

His smile was great, it radiated self-confidence and determination, you could feel an overwhelming presence from Luffy when he smiled, like he was even stronger when he did it. Riccarda felt some kind of recognition upon seeing his smile, she was sure she had seen it before, several times. Was this the so said 'smile of the d'? Riccarda chuckled no wonder she felt so nostalgic when she was around this young man.

"Tell me, why are you on this ship? I haven't seen you before." Coby asked suddenly.

The girl forced a toothless smile, no surprise in her expression at all, as if she had seen the question coming. "Ah, I have an very good reason for that. I've actually been here for five days already. I remember requesting you're captain to let me join her crew but she declined, without giving me any good reason of course. I'm just waiting until we arrive at the next island."

"We already have" Coby said and Riccarda smiled happily "Really? Marvelous! This is the best day ever."

Meanwhile Luffy was chirping excitingly "Ah! You're a pirate to?"

"Yes I am. A very crewless pirate, it is." Her expression suddenly awfully pained.

This exact conversation brought back some incredible painful memories, why is it that our most painful memories are the heaviest to forget? It was like the world was playing fools with her. Riccarda could only say how ridiculously mean it was. Those irritating memories were an inexhaustible source of problems. The most annoying thing was how she was reminded of the promise she made to her father an awful long time ago.

She just wished she could show her father that she had grew up in a way he would have been proud of.

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago<em>

_An eleven years old girl Kneels down next to the corpse of her father,Who is lying in the mists of the corpses of family and friends.__His face pale and almost unrecognizable because of the burn wounds covering big parts of his body. A_ strong mix of decaying bodies and fire urged inside her and she felt like throwing up. _She felt a burning sensation in her side, __the nape of her neck and her left cheek. __She was almost paralyzed from the pain, but she wouldn't cry, she promised she would never cry again. __Was the world really so unfair? Was this really their so called 'justice'? __Did it really mattered that much how someone is born? Wasn't it more important how someone would gown out to be. __How dared they, assaulting an already wounded crew with an admiral and a whole lot of battle ships. __Merciless, they wouldn't spare women nor children, they would kill innocents just for being born the wrong family._

_Others called this "Blind Justice" the kind of justice Marine __Admiral Akainu followed._

_She glared at him as embraced the cold bodies of her parents. __She tried to yell but her throat wouldn't work because of the injuries the marines had inflicted. All kinds of things went through her mind; How she would never forgive him, even though it was his job. How she would not forgive the government, How she would revenge every single one of the souls that died that day._

_ He smirked at her, a twisted creepy kind of smile. "Still alive? Do you perhaps.. Want to fight me?"_

_She twitched an eyebrow, __It was probably impossible for him to even__ imagine how much she wanted to fight him, she wanted to crush every single bit of him. She was young but she wasn't a fool, she knew that the way she was now, she could never defeat him._

_"Shall I kill you myself then?" Altough he did not look like it, Riccarda felt the pue madness dwelling inside him. _

_But Akainu did not kill her. He was stopped by the hand of an already old man. _

_"This was my job, I'm just getting back from my grandson and now you are getting all sucked in? Get an hold of yourself! She is still a kid, I'll discipline her with my fist of love." _

_Akainu Groaned "Garp."_

_She was saved my the grand father of Monkey d. Luffy._

_"Little girl, Do you think the thinks your parents did were bad things?" Garp asked._

_Riccarda thought for a while, but did not answer she just remember that she had asked a similar thing to her fathe once._

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad.. Why is there a bounty on your head?"<em>

_He smiled a soft smile and patted her head "That is because I'm a pirate dear, that's it."_

"_Are pirates the bad guys then?"_

"_You can decide that for yourself. Do you think the things I have done are bad?"_

_She thought for a while and shook her head _

"_Pirates oppose the will of the world government, so they don't like us that much."_

"_Why are we pirates than?"_

"_Because it's fun right? We are free and can do whatever we want."_

_Riccarda nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I want to stay on this ship forever!"_

_Her father looked shocked and shook his head "Please no!"_

_Riccarda's jaw dropped and she looked at him with teary eyes. "You don't like me dad?"_

"_No sweety! I love you a lot, you are my biggest treasure, and that means a lot to a pirate."_

"_Why do you want me to leave then?"_

"_You have to grow up a strong women, just like you're mother. And when you're old enough you have to find your own friends, because that is the most amazing wondeful and marvelous thing there is. Pinky promise?"_ _He put his little finger in front of her._

_She grinned and hooked pinkies "Promised."_

* * *

><p>Luffy looked at her in a suspicious way and she raised an eyebrow "what?"<p>

"I just decided that you're going to join my crew." He said with a wide grin.

She stared at him in disbelief "Like I have no choice?"

He smiled "You're saying that you refuse?"

She stared at him in awe, and chuckled "No it seems rather interesting. I would love to."

Coby deadpannend "And how in the world are you planning to survive without any of the things you need for piraty?"

"With our amazing superhuman fighting power." Riccarda tried to wiggle her eyebrows in the way Luffy had just demonstrated.

"I'll slam everybody in our way with my fist, which is as strong as a pistol." Luffy stated and she laughed.

"Well my name is Riccarda, Nice to meet you."

"Monkey d. Luffy."

"And.." she turned to Coby "who may you be?"

"Coby."

"Nice to meet you to Coby, take care of me from now on."

"Let's steal this boat and kick some ass."

"YOSH!"

Coby sighed. He decided he should just let the idiots be.

* * *

><p><strong>I've made some small changes, not worth noticing or anything.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter took me hours of work, I truly am sorry that it is so bad, i feel bad about this chapter. It's like half of last chapter, not going to apologize any further, just enjoy the thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two – Of Being Rubber and Solid<strong>

With every footstep that Alvida took, the ship cracked. You saw the deck shaking under her heavy footsteps. She was furious, she had never been this furious before. Two of her men were beaten up by a kid in a barrel, what kind of crap was that? They thought she had to believe that shit? A kid in a freaking barrel, it seemed like her men drunk to much sake because they weren't well in their heads. But still, they looked pretty beaten up. Did "Pirate hunter Zoro" Finally come for her head? But along the people she came across wasn't the pirate hunter. Only her arrant boy Coby, the girl she rejected from her crew and a stranger with raven hair and a straw hat.

She took her bludgeon and held it high in the air while yelling at Luffy "Who the hell are you?"

Luffy picked his nose, pointed at her and asked bluntly who this boar would be. A vein in Alvida's forehead popped. The look in her eyes became dangerous as she strengthened the grip on her bludgeon and some of her men circled the trio.

"He dares to…!" exclaimed one of the pirates with a mix of anger and fear in his voice. Coby grabbed Luffy on his shoulders and said: "Luffy-san! Quick, repeat after me! In all seas, this lady is the most ... " Coby stopped.

What was he doing? He just decided he should go for his dreams and he still couldn't come op for himself. No, today he would tell that bitch Alvida the truth. He was sick of her, ordering him around like she was some sort of queen.

"THE RUDEST DAMNED BITCH!" Coby cried with tears in his eyes. Finally he said it.

Luffy laughed a wide grin and the ever bored expression on Riccarda's face lightend up a bit."Way to go, Coby."

Alvida couldn't laugh, Alvida was extremely angry at the moment.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She yelled and she swung her bludgeon to hit Coby.

No he couldn't regret it! He already told himself to fight for his dreams, Coby was proud of himself.

Suddenly Luffy stood before him. "Well said, Coby! Now get behind me!"

"Lu.. Luffy-san!" No! this couldn't happen he didn't want Luffy to die to, just when they started to become friends.

"Both of you…" Alvida swung her Bludgeon "Have to die!" She hit Luffy on the head. Coby expected blood, but nothing happened. His head dented.

His head dented, Luffy died.

But he didn't.

Luffy grinned "It's useless against me. Because my body is rubber."

Coby had never seen anything like it and he was dumbfounded. Rubber?! was Luffy a monster? On the other hand the girl just looked a little surprised but amused. "He has a devil fruit? How interesting." She whispered in herself.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy yelled as his arm stretched and he hit Alvida in the face. Alvida was knocked out with one hit. Coby looked stunned at Alvida and then to Luffy. The strongest person that he knew, so quickly defeated. He almost felt shamed be never being able to do anything against her.

Luffy pointed at the other pirates and ordered them to Prepare a boat for Coby. He told them that Coby dreamed to become a Marine so they should all just get out of his way. All the other Pirates agreed because they were scared of Luffy. Luffy laughed again and Coby started to cry, he had found himself in incredibly strong friend.

(Later on the small boat)

Coby knew he had met two strange persons today, he thought he had seen everything on the ship of Alvida but slowly discovered that there was a much larger world. He had never seen such a strange thing as the power that gave Luffy's the ability to stretch his limbs like rubber. He wondered if Luffy was born like it, or gained it one way or another.

"Pirate king, you eat a devils fruit?" Riccarda suddenly asked while pulling Luffy's cheek "You feel very.. How do I say it right.. Rubbery."

Luffy grinned and nodded. "That's because I ate the gomu gomu no mi (gum gum fruit) I'm a rubber man." He stared at Riccarda with a blunt smile "how do you know about devil fruits?"

Riccarda chuckled "I actually ate one myself. I ate the Suru Suru no mi (through through fruit). I can make everything I want solid or passible by touching them." She threw an apple at Luffy, who tried to catch it, but it went straight through his hand.

"That's so coooool!" Luffy began enthusiastic as he followed the flying apple.

"But why did you threw it so hard?! I wanted to eat that apple, dammit!" he continued when the apple fell into the sea.

"Are you injured?" Coby asked pointing at her bandaged left hand.

She held her hand in the air. "Ah this? No I'm not. I don't know how to control this thing fully yet, so my left hand isn't solid at all, I can't touch anything with it.

"You could make this boat passible to?"

"Yes but its better if I don't because Pirate king and I are unable to swim."

Coby shook his head, what a weird pirates they were. "That isn't very handy for a pirate isn't it?"

"That is true." Riccarda agreed.

"Pirate king, were are we heading to?" Riccarda asked towards Luffy.

"We are going to the grand line, so we need a strong crew don't you think?" He answered.

"Any ideas yet?"

"Yeah. He's held captive in the place were going."

Coby looked afraid "Y- You mean Roronoa Zoro!"

Luffy smiled "If he's a good guy, I'd ask him to join me!"

"He sounds like a cool guy, well his name at least." Murmured Riccarda while looking in the sky.

"You can't!" Coby said ignoring Riccarda "He's like a monster!"

"We can't be sure about that yet!" said Luffy and Riccarda agreed.

On her way to the Marines' base Riccarda learned about the many charms of Monkey d. Luffy. She learned he was very ambitious, and very strong. Although he didn't tent to show it he had the capability of a great leader. Riccarda had taken a liking to him and was glad she finally found herself her first nakama. She liked Coby to, he was very wimpy but had a big determination to become a marine. She liked people who went far for their dreams, you didn't see those around a lot these days.

Although she never heard of this "Roronoa Zoro" person before, Coby seemed to be quite wary of him. Coby told them how this person was called "Pirate hunter" so she wondered why Luffy seemed to think Zoro would join him. But again, only strange things had happened since she joined Luffy. "Pirate Hunter" Zoro was said to be the greatest swordsman in east blue, making his money by taking the bounty's of various east blue pirates. Riccarda couldn't determinate how strong he was because of the low east blue standards, East blue wasn't called the weakest sea for nothing. Either way, because of the strong reactions on Zoro's name by both Coby and the Alvida Pirates he couldn't be that weak, if he was a good person she would go with it. She wouldn't mingle with it to much, in the end it was all about the captains decision, and she trusted that Luffy would make the right choices.

She was glad that Coby knew how to navigate, he seemed to be quite skillful actually, she knew how it was important for a seaman – or in her case woman – to be able to navigate but she never really cared about it. The ship she used to life on was full of Pirates who could do it so nobody ever asked her. It was obvious that Luffy didn't knew how to navigate either – but he could fight so it's okay – so she was very great full of Coby. Because of him they wouldn't be wandering around all the time.

At the time they finally docked at land, Luffy jumped out of the boat from excitement.

"Amazing!" Luffy cried happily and he looked around "We actually came at the place we wanted to go!"

Riccarda chuckled as she stepped on land "Wow it's true, you're amazing Coby."

Coby blushed and waved the compliment away "I-it's nothing.. I just used some basic skills.."

They (**they = Luffy and Riccarda)** walked further until their nostrils (**haha**) received a wonderful scent. The scent came from a restaurant. They **(again: Luffy and Riccarda)** followed the scent.

"Gu.. Guys! W-wait for me!" Coby yelled as he ran after them.

Once in the restaurant Luffy ordered some "Just give me meat" and Riccarda said she would take it lightly and ordered three bowls of pasta and some funny looking fish. Coby went with a salad and Luffy thought that was very manly of him, because it was cheap. After eating – Luffy's and Riccarda's stomachs' looked pretty swollen – Luffy started to explain his amazing "Lets kidnap Zoro and let him join our crew" plan, but as soon as Zoro's name fell people started flipping there tables in a very cartoon-like manner.

"I.. It seems like people don't like Zoro that much.." Coby said.

When Luffy started about Captain Morgan they flipped the tables again and Luffy started to laugh.

"What an funny restaurant! We should come here again sometime!"

"That's ok. After you claim one piece okay, Pirate King?" said Riccarda as she shove her plate to the middle and stood up "But we need a strong crew for that, so let's kidnap Zoro first."

Coby looked at her with a stumbled face "You aren't actually going to kidnap him aren't you?"

Riccarda seemed a bit disappointed "We aren't? Well it's fine, as long as he joins."

"Other ways we kidnap him." Stated Luffy with an evil grin.

Coby sighted and massaged his temples,

_What the hell did he get himself in to this time?_


	3. Chapter 2-5

**A short 1000 word chapter about how Riccarda started off.  
><strong>**You'll hear more about here family and that kind of things but I dont wan't this story to focus only around her.  
><strong>**Riccarda is like 15/16 here, she is already 21 in the main story.  
><strong>**This was very fun to write btw, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. I could have owned it, but it seemed like to much work for me so I passed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.5 – starting a journey shouldering two promises<strong>

The Sun stood high in the cobalt blue sky, the normally quiet wind cried and cut through the air. It was quite unusual for west blue to undergo abrupt weather changes. West blue, just like its sister seas compromised of almost entirely ocean, bordered by de red line, Is an very calm ocean. Although some sailors are bothered by the presence of sea kings, and the pirates do have a knack in havocking villages and sow unrest everywhere they go. But living a life in west blue certainly wasn't bad, it was a nice place for pirates to, with its many inhabited islands which reek of adventure and treasure. It was better than the so called "pirate graveyard" better known as the grand line. Scared away by the stories of ships that just disappeared in thin air and pirate crews that were destroyed by the hands of monstrous marines. No, the grand line did not sound like a fun adventure at all. The grand line like weather wasn't that pleasant too, inhabitants of the scattered islands in west blue looked at the sky in agony. Dark big slowly clouds filled the once blue sky, giving off a scary vibe, very unusual weather indeed. It wasn't like they hadn't seen clouds before, but these were different, they made an unusual growling sound and made the sky look like it would come down. For one girl the perfect weather to set off for her adventure.

"Are you an idiot?" Riccarda got a playful tap on her head by her older brother while he shook his head in disbelief "Don't tell me you actually plan on sealing in this weather."

The brunette stared at him with icy eyes "Please don't go ordering me around telling me what is safe and not." he threw his hand of her head. "I said I would only stay here for two years, that's exactly today."

He sighed and wiped a drip of water of his forehead "Just wait until the sky clears up. Look it is already raining." He held his already most hand in front of her face. "You can't even swim! What are you planning to do when you fall?"

"You can't swim either." Riccarda deadpanned him.

"That is obviously not the issue here! I'm not planning on going today."

Riccarda Narrowed her eyebrows "Are you even planning on leaving? You can't protect this island you're whole life!"

He looked back at her, quickly turning away after staring in her honest eyes for an second. They were so alike, her leaning arrogant smile and shiny eyes reminded him of how he used to be. Actually used to be? He was still like that, not that he could show it to anyone. He wished to go and be an pirate more than anyone, he wished to go on adventures again and roam free across the seas. But he could not, and he was sad about that, but he would live with it. Not an fulfilled life, but peaceful.

And he absolutely hated the idea. A peaceful life? A real pirate could not even dream of such a thing, maybe in their nightmares, but no it was not a dream for any of them, even years after retirement pirates would always seek for adventure. It became part of them, part of their blood, of their way of life. But he was assigned to be a good example for his youngest sister and protect the village his mother was born in, that was her dying wish after all, and dammit it sucked! Why choose him? He wasn't the oldest son, he had like four other siblings, an older brother , two older sisters, an younger brother and an younger sister, Riccarda. Why not choose any of them?

But promises were the most important thing in the world for their family, he would keep it, no matter what the circumstances would be. So he took a deep breath and turned back to his little sister, determination burned in his eyes and a forced smile on his lips.

"A promise is an promise, I'll be happy I swear."

He had not seen coming that he would be punched in the face, he must admit, his sister fist was an strong one, not that he anticipated different.

"What the hell was that for!" He grabbed his red of pain cheek and caressed hit with is hand "My cheek! How dare you doing this to an innocent salesman!"

".." she stared at him in awe and giggled "You are yourself again."

"Why did you punch me!"

"You were talking nonsense, I thought of beating some sense in you." She smiled.

He was reminded how evil she was.

"You know what!" She began and she grabbed his arm "I'll join an incredibly strong pirate crew, and I'll make sure this island will be under there protection! Then you can be my underling, idiot."

Her brothers face got soft as he glanced at her. She smiled proudly, best sister of the year.

"Thank you so- THINK I WOULD SAY THAT IDIOT?" He yelled with his fist threating befor her face.

She raised an eyebrow "Hey now, not so mean!"

He chuckled "Either way, it's not like any pirate crew would want you to join."

She grassed and let go of his arm "Wha- Why?!"

Her brother started counting of on his fingers "You talk in your sleep, you eat way too much, you aren't lady like at all, you have an short temper, you use to mu-"

"Okay stop it I understand!" She screamed interrupting him by holding her hand for his mouth.

"And above all you fart in yo-"

"STOP IT!"

_This is how the adventure of Ghiottonne Riccarda began, now shouldering two promises. _


End file.
